Roxie's Challange
by Angel Cena
Summary: Roxie Hart has a challenge ahead of her, to get Evolution all the gold back, but what happens when things change and she falls in love with a member of Evolution? Completed
1. The Challenge

Triple H was pissed at all the bad luck him and all the members of Evolution was having as of late. Just at Bad Blood Randy Orton, the youngest member, had lost the last piece of gold that Evolution was holding. He heard that everyone was talking about the bad luck they were having and the possibility that they would break up. Hunter paced across the room as Ric Flair, Dave Batista and Randy Orton walked into the room. They saw the anger in Hunter's eyes as he threw a water bottle across the room and then looked back at them. "We are supposed to be the greatest faction in the WWE and YET people are talking about us like we are a joke!" He felt the anger rising to the peak, "We have Randy Orton the "Legend Killer"! Ric Flair, the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion! Batista the most dominating man in the WWE! And I, HHH The Game! Now, we are nothing but a joke to those idiots! Since Randy lost the title at Bad Blood, we having nothing to show that we are the best of the best on Raw and in the WWE! People are thinking that we are going to break up! Hell no, we are going to do whatever it takes to get back to the top!" The other three members nodded in agreement  
  
"My my," entered a female's voice from the door of the dressing room, "how the mighty have fallen."  
  
Four sets of eyes focused on a woman in her twenty's, short brown hair, blue eyes and a perfect frame. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and with a smile on her face. Hunter was the first to speak, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," said the girl as she walked into the room, "four of the greatest superstars in the WWE have went from the top... all the way to the bottom. It's sad really."  
  
"Now wait just one minute," said Ric Flair, "who are you to judge us?"  
  
"Yeah," said Batista, "we will make it back to the top."  
  
"Of course you will, with my help."  
  
"And who in the blue hell are you?" said Hunter.  
  
"The name is Hart, Roxie Hart," Roxie said with confidence, "and I am one of the best managers in this business."  
  
"And what pretale can you do for us?" asked Randy Orton.  
  
Roxie walked up to him and smiled, "I can get you the Intercontinental Championship," she walked up to Batista and Flair, "The tag team championship," then she finally was in front of Hunter, "And the World Heavyweight Championship."  
  
"Oh?" said Hunter, "and how can you do that?"  
  
Roxie smiled with confidence, "I am what people call a "good luck charm". If I am near them during an event or whatever, their luck is good."  
  
"Yeah? Name one person you helped," said Randy with a cocky, but when she handed him a sheet of her credentials, Randy's mouth went wide.  
  
"Look, the point is, you gentleman are the best in the business, but come on, all evolution needs a woman's touch in it. Now, I can help you win the gold all I ask is to be a member of Evolution. Nothing else."  
  
"We don't need a woman in Evolution!" said Ric Flair, "we can do it all on our own."  
  
"All right," Roxie extended her arms wide open, "I can understand. Good luck to you."  
  
Roxie went to leave the room but Hunter was the one who stopped her, "Can you really do it? Can you help us win the gold back and get our reputation back?"  
  
Roxie turned around and said, "of course."  
  
"All right Ms. Hart," said Hunter as he extended his hand to her, "Welcome to Evolution."  
  
Roxie smiled as she took his hand, "You won't regret it, I promise you." She then shook each of Evolution's hands, and with that she knew she had a big challenge, but she was ready for it, and she knew she would not regret taking the challenge. 


	2. One Down, Two to Go

A week later the four members of Evolution were making their way to the ring. The crowd booed as they entered the ring. Hunter did his usual water spitting, Randy posed at the turnbuckle, Ric was getting some the crowd to say his usual WOOO, and Batista was showing how ripped his was. Hunter grabbed a mic and began talking, "As all you idiots know," he was interrupted by the crowd and a "Asshole" chant but he shook it off and continued, "the members of Evolution and I have been in a losing streak as of late," the crowd interrupted again by cheering, "but tonight our luck is going to change, because we now have a new member of Evolution. Ladies and gentlemen, the first lady of Evolution...... Ms. Roxie Hart!"  
  
Evolution's theme music hit and Roxie came out, wearing a sexy suit that hugged her curves in all the right places, she strutted down to the ring and Jim Ross began his commentary, "Well I can not believe it, there is a woman in Evolution."  
  
"And all I have to say is puppies!" said Jerry "The King" Lawler, "She is so gorgeous. I want to join Evolution!" Roxie had just entered the ring and she shook hands with each member. Hunter then spun her around in a circle to show her off.  
  
"Down boy," said JR, "I bet the reason why Evolution has a manager now is because of all the bad luck they have been having as of late." Hunter than handed her the mic that he was holding. "It looks like Ms. Hart has something so say.  
  
"Thank you Hunter," spoke the silky voice of Roxie, "that's right ladies and gentlemen, I am the newest member of Evolution. With me by their sides, I will bring home all the gold back to their waists. Starting tonight with the tag team titles." Then Evolution's music hit and the five of them rose their joint hands in the air, with Roxie in the middle.  
  
A half hour later Roxie was walking down the hallway when the World Tag Team Champions Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier aka La Résistance stopped her and the crowd booed. "Excuse me," said Roxie, and tried to continued on her way, but they stood in front of her, "can I help you?"  
  
"Well Madame Hart," said Sylvain as a "USA" chant began from the crowd, "you think you can come in here and try to take the tag team from La Résistance... you won't."  
  
"Yeah," said Rob, "La Résistance will not go down without a fight."  
  
"Of course," said Sylvain as he walked up to her, "the French are lovers, not fighters." Sylvain then gently took a strand of her and stroked it feeling the softness of it, until Roxie moved her head away from him.  
  
"Don't ever touch me," said Roxie, "and as for tonight, let me tell you this in a language you can understand," and in perfect French she said, "Vous n'êtes rien mais des porcs, vous pensez que vous pouvez étendre vos mains sur moi et m'attendre au swoon comme weakling, vous sont complètement erroné. Votre contact me rappelle un de poisson mort, froid et gluant ! Quant au ce soir, Batista et Flair battront vous vers le haut ainsi le mauvais que vous rendrez les titres d'équipe d'étiquette plus vite que Napoleon a fait chez Waterloo! J'ai offert vous bonne nuit et de bons messieurs de chance." With that she left leaving Conway and Grenier standing there looking shocked and the fans going nuts.  
  
(A/N: For those who can't speak French, here is the translation: You are nothing but pigs, you think you can lay your hands on me and expect me to swoon like some weakling, you are dead wrong. Your touch reminds me of a dead fish, cold and slimy! As for tonight, Batista and Flair will beat you up so bad you will be surrendering the tag team titles quicker that Napoleon did at Waterloo! I bid you goodnight and good luck gentlemen. Continue reading and remember to review!)  
  
At the end of the night, the tag match for the titles was going on, everyone was still amazed that Roxie stood up for Evolution and insulted them in their own language. Even though the fans despised Evolution Roxie was slowly beginning to win their hearts. Suddenly La Résistance's music hit and the crowd booed as Lilian Garcia spoke "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Tag Team championship! Making their way to the ring, first from Quebec Canada, at a combine weight of 465lbs, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Sylvain Grenier and Rob Conway, La Résistance!" La Résistance came into the ring and waved their Quebec flags with pride as the crowd began a "USA" chant. A couple minutes later Evolution's theme music hit and the fans gave a little better of a response. Flair, Batista and Roxie came out and the crowd cheered a little more. They each did a pose and the pyro cascaded down behind them. Then Roxie slipped a hand on each of Flair's and Batista's extended arms and they headed toward the ring as Lilian said, "and their opponents, being accompanied by Roxie Hart, at a combined weight of 518lbs, representing Evolution, Batista and the Nature Boy Ric Flair!" When they got to the ring, Flair and Batista entered the ring, then opened the ropes for her. She entered and then the boys posed as Roxie applauded them and showed them off to the crowd. After that each team when to their proper corner, Earl Hebner took the titles from La Résistance, showed them to everyone and the match began.  
  
About ten minutes later the match was still going on strong with Flair and Conway in the ring, there was chops and punches and moves going around. Roxie was leaning against the ring with an angle so right whenever the camera showed her, it gave people the best view down her shirt. Jerry "The King" Lawler, was in heaven as he said, "Oh my, look at Roxie, what I wouldn't give to be in Evolution right now."  
  
"King, we have a match to commentate and all you can think about is Roxie's puppies!"  
  
"Come on JR, if you were a single man you would be interested in her as well, I am sure Evolution are thinking they are the luckiest men in the-"  
  
JR interrupted him when he said, "Oh my God, Flair and Conway had just collided heads! They are both down, this is the turning point of the match, and Roxie is looking concern for her teammate."  
  
"Come on Flair!!" screamed Roxie as she slapped her hands the mat to get Flair up, "Come Ric, you can do it!!!" Batista was also rooting for Ric to crawl to the ring, as Roxie as got the fans involved. Sure enough Ric got to Batista just as Conway got to Grenier. "Yes!" screamed Roxie and jumped for joy, "get him Batista!" The crowd went nuts as the two battled it out for control with Batista gaining it. Batista hit a strong move, but before the count of three Conway broke the count and Flair got back in and clothesline Conway out of the ring. Grenier was going for his finishing move, but Batista reversed it into his power bomb for the **_1-2-3_**! "Yes!" screamed Roxie and slid into the ring as Evolution's theme music hit the titantron.  
  
The fans cheer as the ref took the titles from the crewman and Lilian said, "Your winners and the _**NEW**_ tag team champions, Ric Flair and Batista!" Ric rolled into the ring and smiled when the ref handed him and Batista the titles. Roxie clapped at the ref raised the men's hands in victory. The ref then went to check on La Résistance as Roxie then hugged Flair and Batista lifted her into the air. When he lowered her down, she rose their hands and they rose the titles over their heads.  
  
After that the left with ring, and went back to their dressing room where they were greeted by Orton and Hunter. "Great match guys!" said Hunter as he hugged each of them then looked at Roxie, "and you Ms. Hart, you proved yourself worthy." He hugged her as a sign of friendship.  
  
"Thanks Hunter," said Roxie, but motioned to Flair and Batista, "but they did the work. I just was there for support."  
  
"Well," said Randy, "because of you, Evolution is making their way back to the top!" When Randy looked at Roxie, she felt something come over her, but she thought it was just the adrenaline rush slowing down.  
  
"Here here," said Ric as he popped a bottle of champagne and poured five glass, "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone took a glass as Ric continued, "To Roxie Hart, the best thing that has came to Evolution. May she continue to bring success and gold to Evolution. To Roxie!"  
  
"To Roxie!" said Batista, Orton and HHH together as they clinked glasses and took a sip.  
  
Then Roxie spoke, "To Evolution, the most powerful force in the WWE and my it grow even more powerful as the time goes on."  
  
"To Evolution!" They all said and clinked glasses again and took a sip. After that Hunter spoke, "All right folks, after Dave and Flair shower, let's go out and celebrate!"  
  
"All right!" said Randy, "tonight is going to be a great night!" Then everyone went to do what they had to do.  
  
When Roxie was alone she smiled as she said, "One down, two to go." She then grabbed her bag, and then she joined the men, hopped into their limo and they went out and celebrated the whole night long. 


	3. Summerslam Pt 1

It was the night of the mixed PPV Summerslam, and there was two important matches from Evolution: Randy Orton w/ Roxie Hart vs. Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Championship and HHH w/ Roxie Hart vs. Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship. Batista and Flair had already kept their tag team titles, and Randy's match was next. Roxie looked at each man with pride and said, "Gentlemen, tonight is the night for Evolution. Already we have seen the success with the tag team titles," she smiled as she patted the title around Batista's waist and nodded at Flair, "and tonight I will fulfill my promise to get the other two titles tonight." She then looked at Randy, "Your match is next."  
  
"That's right!" said Hunter, "go out there Randy and make us proud. Roxie will have your back, tonight." Hunter placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him with friendship.  
  
"Let's go and win that title," said Roxie as she walked up to Randy and slipped her hand through his arm and together they walked out of the room to gain another piece of gold for Evolution, both feeling something flowing between them.  
  
When they were going Hunter spoke, "does anyone else notice something between Roxie and Randy?"  
  
"You noticed it too?" said Flair, "they would make a good couple, I mean they are only a couple years apart in age, plus they are both rising stars in the business."  
  
"You guys thinking what I am thinking?" said Batista. The three of them smiled and nodded as the plan formed in their heads.  
  
Shelton Benjamin was making his way do with the gold around his waist, as Lilian Garcia said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, making his way to the ring from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in a 245 lbs., he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" Shelton got the crowd hyped up for him and then awaited for his opponent to come down to the ring. About two minutes later Evolution's theme music hit and the crowd was a mixed reaction as Randy and Roxie came out and stood at the Titantron. Randy extended his arms in his usual pose with Roxie at the side of him clapping, as the pyro cascaded down behind them as Lilian spoke, "and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Roxie Hart, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs., representing Evolution... Randy Orton!" During the introduction, Roxie had slipped her hand through Randy's arm and they made their way into the ring, then Randy stopped at the stairs gave his sexy smile, then lead Roxie up the stairs, following behind her, opened the ropes, as she slipped between them, he made sure he got the best view into her shirt, and then with he got into the ring hopped on a turnbuckle and did his usual pose as Roxie clapped on and showed him off to the crowd.  
  
When he got to the center of the ring, Shelton had handed the ref the title, in which was raise into the air and show to each competitor. Roxie and Randy shook hands as Roxie said, "Good luck, you can do it." Randy helped Roxie out of the ring, and then the bell was rung and the match began. About ten minutes later Shelton was dominating Randy as Roxie was trying to get Randy to fight back. "Come on Randy! This is your night!!! Let's go!" Roxie started to get some momentum, but Shelton knocked Randy down for a two count. "All right Randy! Come on you can do it!"  
  
Suddenly Shelton walked in front of her, leaned on the ropes and said, "Look at your boy now! He is nothing! This title is mine." When he turned around he was greet with drop-kick that caused him to fly out of the ring right next to Roxie. Roxie had backed away with her hands up, then while the ref was distracted Roxie went and kicked Shelton in the ribs. Shelton rolled on his side and then when he got up, went after Roxie.  
  
"Oh shit," said as she ran around the ring when Shelton hot on her heels. She slid in to the ring, ran past Randy and when Shelton followed, he was met with a kick to the gut and an RKO. Randy pinned Shelton for the 1-2-**_3_**! "Yes!" screamed Roxie as she jumped up for joy and the ref went for the title.  
  
"Your winner," said Lilian, "and the NEW Intercontinental Champion..... _**RANDY ORTON**_!" Roxie slid into the ring and walked up to Randy as the ref handed him the title. She went to one side of Randy, then she and the ref lifted Randy's hands in victory.  
  
After Randy hugged her as she said, "You did it! I am so proud of you! You made Evolution proud!"  
  
"Thank you, you helped me make this far, I am so grateful." Randy then picked her up and spun her around in a circle. They broke apart and Randy looked deep into Roxie's eyes and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, but she clapped her hands and he just posed with the title on the turnbuckle. Then they walked to back to their locker room where they were greet by the rest of Evolution.  
  
"Another piece of gold for Evolution," said Roxie as she entered the room, "I think if I am not mistaken, that is two titles for Evolution?"  
  
"Great match Randy!" said Hunter as he clapped his hand on Randy's shoulder, "And you Roxie, you are so a keeper for Evolution."  
  
"Don't say that yet Hunter," said Roxie, "I have still one more title to get you before you can say that."  
  
"Oh yes," said Randy, "the World Heavyweight Championship, the biggest prize for Evolution."  
  
"Yes yes," said Roxie, "now if you'll excuse me gentleman, I need to go talk to one of the divas before your match Hunter." She smiled and then walked out of the room, but when she closed the door, she sighed since she knew something that the boys did not, and she did not know how to tell them.


	4. Summerslam Pt 2

About a hour later Roxie had finished talking to Trish Stratus about their upcoming story line after Summerslam and other things, she was on her way back to the Evolution's dressing room when suddenly she bumped into someone. "Oh, I am sorry, I was not paying attention."  
  
"It's OK," said the man, "entirely my fault. The name is John Cena."  
  
"Roxie Hart," said Roxie and they shook hands, "I don't think I have ever seen you on Raw before."  
  
"That's because," said John, "I am on Smackdown."  
  
"Oh, that would make sense," said Roxie with a smile, "well I really must be going, I have to go and get ready for my client's match."  
  
"Who's your client?"  
  
"Evolution," said Roxie, "I have to get Hunter ready for his title match and everything."  
  
"Evolution huh?" said John with amazement. "Wow, that is cool. You have been doing a great job with them, I have heard that you almost have all the gold in their care."  
  
"Yeah, well I am on of the best you know," she looked at her watch, "well I really must be going, it was nice meeting you, and great talking to you. See you later." She then walked past him to get to her dressing room and John watched her go knowing that he found the answer to his prayer, now it was the matter of getting it.  
  
When Roxie finally got to the dressing room, Hunter spoke, "There you are Roxie, what took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry," said Roxie, "I bumped into John Cena from Smackdown and we just started talking."  
  
"Cena?" said Randy with a small hint of jealousy in his voice, but no one noticed, "What did you guys talk about?" The other three males noticed then Randy's attitude toward Cena, but did not really respond to it.  
  
"Nothing really," said Roxie, "just saying hello and it was nice to meet you, but let's forget about that." As if on cue, a cameraman came into the room and she smiled with confidence, "All right boys, tonight is so far a great night for Evolution and after your match Hunter, Evolution will be golden, and the best again, as I had promised you that night you accepted me into Evolution. Hunter, are you ready to bring Benoit down and regain the title that is rightfully yours?"  
  
Hunter looked at Roxie with the determination that he is well know for, "You I know I am."  
  
Roxie gave a sexy smile and said, "That is what I wanted to hear from you, now let's go and win it." With that they walked out the of the room preparing for the final piece of the gold puzzle.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Chris and Hunter were having the best match of the night, Roxie was looking great as usual, and the fans were totally digging the match. Suddenly Hunter got knocked down by Benoit causing Roxie to be nervous. "Oh no. Come on Hunter! Get up!" She slapped her hands on the ring to get him up, but suddenly Benoit signaled for his flying headbutt. "Come on Hunter! Get up! Get up!" Suddenly Benoit flew and landed perfectly on Hunter. "Damn it! Hunter get up!" Benoit went for the pin. "Come on Hunter!" 1... "Hunter!!!!" 2... "Come on you son of a- **YES**!" she screamed as Hunter lifted his right arm into the air preventing the three count. "All right Hunter! Get up man!" Chris Benoit was shocked at what happened then when Hunter went for a clothesline Benoit reversed it into his Crippler Crossface. Roxie placed her hands on her head. "Oh no! Hunter don't tap out!!!!" Suddenly she noticed that Hunter was about to tap, so she quickly hopped on the ring and distracted the ref. As she was doing that Hunter began tapping, but the ref was too busy trying to get Roxie off the ring for Chris to get the win. Suddenly Chris broke the hold and went to Roxie, he tried to hit her, but she quickly hopped off the ring as Hunter stood up. When Chris turned his attention back to Hunter, he was greeted with a kick and the Pedigree for the 1-2-3. "Yes!!!" screamed Roxie and slid into the ring.  
  
"Your winner and the **_NEW_** World Heavyweight Champion... **Triple H**!" said Lilian Garcia as the ref handed him the title and rose his hand in victory.  
  
Roxie smiled as went up to Hunter and leapt into his arms when he looked at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around. "You did it Hunter! You did it!"  
  
"Because of you," said Hunter, "you helped me. Thank you." When they broke apart all of Evolution was in the ring.  
  
They all hugged and then they all preceded to the top of the Titantron, and with gold around each waist and Roxie in the middle, Evolution rose their hands in victory and sparkled with gold. They then went back to their dressing room and Ric Flair was the first to speak, "WOOOO! Evolution is golden baby!"  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" said Batista, "We are at the top again, and we are going to stay like this for a long time!"  
  
Randy smiled as he popped a bottle of champagne and poured five glasses, "A toast!" He handed everyone a glass a of champagne. "To Evolution, may we stay golden for a long time, and continue to be the most powerful faction in the WWE."  
  
"To Evolution!" everyone said clinked glass and took a sip.  
  
Then Batista spoke, "To Roxie, the best manager in the WWE."  
  
"To Roxie!" another sip.  
  
"All right everyone," said Hunter, "I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to hit the club!"  
  
"Yeah," said the three guys as the packed their bags, then the five of them headed to the club to celebrate the victory. 


	5. The Club

_(A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope you guys are also liking All For Love, thanks for all the reviews and I hope to get a lot more. Anyway, just a reminder that the only thing I own is Roxie Hart, the club name and the owner. So, continue reading and reviewing!)  
_  
The members of Evolution were drinking champagne and laughing with joy at the wonderful night they were having, and now there were going to one of the hottest clubs in town _Club Groove_. When the limo stopped Hunter looked at his friends and said, "You guys ready?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" said the guys.  
  
"You know me Hunter," said Roxie.  
  
"The let's go." Just then the driver opened the door and Hunter stepped out causing fans to go nuts. Flair, Batista and Orton then stepped out of the limo, while the other three chose a lady to escort into the club, Randy extended his hand back into the limo.  
  
Roxie placed her hand in Randy's and he helped her out with a smile on his face, "I hope you would let me escort you in." He extended his arm to her.  
  
"I would be honored," said Roxie with a smile as she slipped her hand through his arm and together they met up with the rest of Evolution and the eight of them walked into the club.  
  
"My club has been honored by the members of WWE's Evolution," said the club's owner as she shook each of their hands, "I am the owner, Jackie Harrison and... **Roxie**?!"  
  
"Hey Ms. Jackie," said Roxie as she went and hugged her old friend, "it's been a long time girl. These are my boys, and they had a successful night at their PPV, I think they deserve your best VIP room."  
  
"Of course, since I was all ready ahead of you, it has been closed off for you, with champagne and plenty of privacy and everything else. I have people in there who will attend to their needs. Shall I show you the way?"  
  
"Lead on," said Hunter and Jackie showed them to the room, they went into the room, Hunter tipped Jackie and she went on her way. "This is a nice room."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Roxie as she sat down on one of the couches, "nothing but the best for my boys."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"She and I went to high school together, and I helped her open this club and the one in New York that she has." She signaled to a waiter and said, "Can I get a rum and coke please, with two cherries, do you guys want anything or do I get this cute waiter to myself?" But when she looked at the other guys, Hunter was making out with the girl he was with, Flair was no where to be found (which was normal), Batista was surrounded by woman as usual and Randy just stood next to her. "What about you Randy?"  
  
"Nah," said Randy, "keep the waiter to yourself." Roxie stuck her tongue out at him and the waiter went on his way. A few minutes later Roxie finally got her drink and when she finished it. Randy asked, "You wanna dance?"  
  
Roxie smiled and placed her drink on the table, "Sure." Randy then took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, he pulled her close and together they moved in harmony. Roxie place one hand one Randy's shoulder and the other around his neck as she moved her hips. Randy placed his hands on each of her hips and as he slowly dipped her, his hands moved along the sides of her body stopping just below her breasts, then he slowly raised her back up. Roxie smiled seductively as she spun around and dipped low to the ground and slowly raised back up placing her body close to his. She then placed one arm around Randy's neck as she wrapped one of Randy's arms around her with her other hand. As they dance, Randy was lost in the scent of her perfume, and lowered his lips to her neck and slowly kissed along her neck. Roxie arched her neck to give him more access and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling.  
  
A couple minutes later Randy spun her around and then lowered his lips to hers. Roxie was shocked, but suddenly she melted into his arms and kissed back with equal hunger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and she then wrapped her legs around his waist. A few minutes they broke their kiss and looked at each other. Randy lowered her down and they walked back to when everyone else was. Flair was still MIA, Batista still had girls all over him, but this time he was sitting and the girls were feeding him grapes, Hunter was still making out with the girl he had entered with. Randy looked at Roxie and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think anyone is going to noticed that we are gone." Randy took her hand and they walked out of the club, when they got to their hotel, they went up to their floor and walked to where Roxie was staying. Roxie got out her key, unlocked the door, and asked, "Do you want to come in for a while?"  
  
"Sure," said Randy as she opened the door, and together they walked into the room. Roxie placed her purse on the desk that was nearby then went and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Randy sat down next to her and said, "I don't know." They looked at each other and suddenly Randy kissed her. She kissed him back and laid down on the couch pulling him on top of him. She ran her hands through his hair as he parted her mouth with his tongue and enter it into her mouth tasting her sweetness. His hands roamed her body as she teased her tongue with his. He suddenly broke the kiss and kissed each part of her face and along her throat. Her hands roamed down his back and slowly removed the light blue tank top he was wearing. She then memorized every muscle in his back and enjoyed the feeling of his skin against her fingertips.  
  
She then cupped his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes, "You sure you want to do this?" His smile and the look in his eyes was all the answer she needed, she then kissed him deeply. Randy then slowly broke the kiss when he removed her top to reveal her black bra. He kissed her again, and with out breaking the kiss, he stood up, scooped her into his arms and took her to the bed. When he lowered her down to the bed, he came down with her, and together they spent the night in the heaven that they found in each other's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Eric Bischoff was at his hotel room after the success he had with the Raw brand at Summerslam when suddenly his cell phone went off, "Bischoff."  
  
"It's me," said the other man on the line.  
  
"I was expecting your call."  
  
"I know you were, I saw that Roxie completed her challenge."  
  
"Yes she did, she is the best after all."  
  
"I know, well since she did complete it, that means she comes to be my manager, as according to our deal/"  
  
"Of course, starting next month."  
  
"No... this week."  
  
"What do you mean this week?" Bischoff was surprised at this "Roxie will need time to adjust, and prepare for you, not to mention signing the contract."  
  
"I want her **now** and I will get her. She is _**mine **_now, and that is how it is going to be." He then hung up the phone leaving Eric baffled and shocked and wondering what he had gotten himself and Roxie into. 


	6. An extra piece of gold for Evolution

The following night on Raw, at the beginning of the show, Roxie was seen walking down the hall with a huge smile on her face. "There's the first lady of Evolution," said King, "and she is looking good and look at that smile on her face, it's beautiful! Just like her body..."  
  
"Down King," said JR, "the reason she has that smile on her face is because with her help Evolution is on top again."  
  
Roxie waved to a couple of people and then she stopped to talk to a crewman. "Tonight is a great night! My boys Evolution are have all the gold! I am so proud of them! They are the best, and I brought them back to the top baby!"  
  
Suddenly she was knocked down by Trish Stratus, the WWE Women's Champion, and she just walked on by. "How rude of Trish?" said JR, "She knocks Roxie down and just walks on by."  
  
"That sweet flower Trish? I am sure it was just an accident."  
  
"Flower? That Trish is nothing but a jezebel!"  
  
Roxie got up and dusted herself off, "looks like I have a problem with Miss Stratus." She went towards Trish's dressing room.  
  
"Well King," said JR, "I think business is about to pick up!" With that they began the first match.  
  
Meanwhile Eric Bischoff was in his hotel room pacing and debating whether or not to call Roxie and tell her that she was to go to her next client immediately. He sighed wondering what to do, since he knew that the person who wanted Roxie meant business. He noticed that she was happy with Evolution, but a deal was a deal and he needed to fill his end of the bargain. He knew that the rest of Evolution would be pissed on the fact that Roxie would leave them, but he knew that he would have to make them understand that Roxie was only their temporary manager and that they would be fine without her. Suddenly he cell phone rang and he sighed, "Hello?"  
  
"It's me," said the man on the other line.  
  
"I knew it was you."  
  
"Did you tell Roxie yet?"  
  
"No, I am not at Raw, I'm at my home, there was a family emergency and I could not attend Raw," he lied.  
  
"Roxie is supposed to be with me this week!"  
  
"I know I know but-"  
  
"BUT NOTHING! YOU BETTER TELL ROXIE THAT NEXT WEEK SHE IS GOING TO BE WITH ME ON SMACKDOWN! WE HAD A DEAL BISCHOFF AND YOU BETTER FULLFILL YOUR PROMISE OR ELSE! YOU GOT IT ERIC!?" He then hung up and Bischoff felt the strongest headache in the world attacking again.  
  
"Thank God I am not at Raw right now. I just hope something does not happen that would ruin this deal."  
  
A while later Roxie entered Trish's dressing room and got right into Trish's face, "You think you could just knock me down and get away from it?"  
  
Trish stared with anger in her eyes, "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here? You think I did not know that I knocked you down? I did not care that I did. I am the women's champion damn it! And you are nothing but a stupid manager." Trish smiled but it was wiped off by a hard slap from Roxie. "How dare you!? I am Trish Stratus! The first ever five time women's champion! I am the best here in the business!"  
  
"Yeah you are the best slut here! You must really have a thing for creepy little bastards. First Mr. McMahon and now Christian? Not to mention a numerous of men you probably have been with. It's a good thing Chris Jericho smarten up and got over you quickly. You're nothing but a man eating ho!" The crowd went nuts as Trish gasped at the insult.  
  
"You know," said Trish with a evil smile, "I have a problem with you right now... and you know what I do with my problems? I deal with them with my problem solver."  
  
Suddenly Tyson Tomko appeared behind Trish and she just laughed, "Your problem solver huh? This Vin Diesel wannabe is your problem solver? Well, if he is your, than this is mine." She snapped her fingers and suddenly Batista appeared from the hallway, "You ought to know Batista real well Tomko, since wasn't a couple of weeks ago he powerbombed your ass for the 1- 2-3?" She smiled when she knew that she struck a nerve with Tomko. "Anyway, why don't you and I handle this in the ring, and put your pretty little title on the line."  
  
Trish smiled, "You're on."  
  
"Enjoy the title while you can, cause after tonight, it will be the final piece of the golden puzzle for Evolution," said Roxie, "let's go Batista." With that Roxie and Batista walked out of the dress room, while Trish was clinging to the title like it was her lifeline.  
  
About an hour and a half later Roxie was in a sexy black outfit for her main event match and Hunter was the one who spoke, "All right Roxie, tonight is your night. You will add the last piece of gold to the Evolution puzzle. Are you ready?"  
  
"You know it," said Roxie with a smile, "I will make you guys proud tonight."  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear," said Hunter, "Batista, go with her and make sure that Tomko does not cause trouble for Roxie tonight."  
  
"You got it Hunter," said Batista.  
  
"Good luck tonight," said Randy as he hugged Roxie.  
  
"Thanks," said Roxie as she hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked out of the room she felt their eyes on her backside. "Stop staring before I kick each one of you where the sun don't shine." The crowd laughed as the boys look away and Batista ran to catch up with her.  
  
Suddenly Trish's theme music hit and the crowd booed as she and Tyson came out. Lilian Garcia began speaking as the bell rang, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Champion, making her way to the ring being accompanied by Tyson Tomko, from Toronto, Canada, she is the Women's Champion... Trish Status!" Trish was in the ring and she showed off her title and then Evolution's music hit. The crowd cheered as Roxie and Batista appeared, Roxie did a sexy pose as Batista showed off how buff he was and the pyro went off. "And the challenger, being accompanied by one half of the Tag Team Champions Batista, from Louisville Kentucky, she is a member of Evolution, Roxie Hart!" Roxie smiled and slipped her hand through Batista's arm and he lead her to the ring. Batista then helped Roxie up the stairs then slipped into the ring and opened the ropes for her. She slipped in and showed herself off to the crowd for the thousands of fans taking her picture. She looked at Trish with determination in her eyes as the ref showed off the title to both opponents and raise it in the air. She looked at Batista, shook hands and suddenly clotheslined Trish when Trish tried to attack her from behind. The bell rang and the match began.  
  
About fifteen minutes later the match was going pretty good, which slaps thrown around, some wonderful moves, and involvement from the outside. Tomko was gone since Batista made it so that the ref thought Tomko was going to attack Batista with a chair. Batista was rooting Roxie, hoping that she will fight back, which she does, but Trish then knocked her down. Trish smiled as she begged Roxie to get up for the chick kick, when Roxie got up and turned around. Trish kicked her out, and went for the pin. 1... 2... suddenly Roxie kicked out of it, shocking Trish and the crowd cheering rooting her on. Trish got pissed and stood up begging Roxie to get up again. "Come on bitch! You want more!" When Roxie got up, Trish went for the Stratusfaction, but suddenly Roxie reversed for a rollup and grabbed Batista's hands for the extra leverage for the 1-2-3!  
  
The bell ran and Lilian said, "Your winner, and the NEW Women's Champion.... ROXIE HART!" Batista came into the ring as the ref handed Roxie the title. Roxie was crying and lifted the title into the air with the ref holding one hand and Batista had the other. Suddenly all of Evolution came out and hugged Roxie, and Randy wrapped the title around her waist. Roxie smiled and then kissed him on the lips. The crowd and the rest of Evolution went nuts as Randy kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Roxie.  
  
"Well King," said JR, "it looks like all of Evolution are truly golden now and there is a couple in Evolution."  
  
"There goes my fantasy!" said King, "Randy is the luckiest man in the world!" All of Evolution walked out of the ring and at the top of the titantron, with Roxie in the middle, the five of them rose their hands in the air showing off all the gold around their waist and their pyro went off as well as the cameras from the fans. They then went into the back, grabbed their bags and went to celebrate their victory.  
  
Bischoff groaned when he saw the match and his phone went off, "Hello?"  
  
"Does Roxie know that she is going to be here next week."  
  
"There is a problem."  
  
"PROBLEM?! What do you mean PROBLEM?!"  
  
"She just won the Women's Champion."  
  
"And that's a problem because...."  
  
"She can not leave Raw with the title around her waist."  
  
"THAT'S IT, I AM COMING TO RAW MYSELF NEXT WEEK AND I AM GOING TO TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" The man hung up leaving Bischoff shocked and wishing that he never made this deal. 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Roxie and Randy were cuddling on the couch in the dressing room a week later about an hour before Raw was supposed to begin, enjoying the fact that they were together. Randy could not believe how happy he was, he thought about his days before Roxie and realized that he was never truly happy. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled as he felt her kissing him along his neck. "Roxie?"  
  
"Hmm?" said Roxie and she looked up at him. She smiled knowing that her life was perfect. She looked at the handsome man that she was with, his smile drove her nuts and he was such a romantic. They have been the perfect couple, and they were lucky to be living in the same city.  
  
"I have something to tell you," said Randy as he intertwined their hands and noticed how perfect they fitted together.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she kissed his hand and smiled, but before Randy could tell her a knock came at the door. "Hold that thought. Come in." Suddenly a member of the arena's crew came into the room. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Ms. Hart," said the crewman, "Mr. Bischoff wanted to see you before the show began."  
  
"Thank you," said Roxie and the crewman left. She pouted and looked at Randy, "Looks like this moment has been broken." She smiled as she untangled herself from him and kissed him sweetly. "I will be right back." She kissed him long and sweetly, then walked out the door, unknowing that moment she just had with Randy would be her last.  
  
While Roxie was making her way to his office, Bischoff was looking at the man with an easiness, "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course," said the man, "we made a deal, and now Roxie is mine."  
  
"But Roxie is happy here on Raw, not to mention she is involved with Orton."  
  
"What that punk?" the man laughed, "In a couple weeks I will make her get over him."  
  
"I doubt it, not to mention Evolution would be pissed, and she is the Women's Champion-"  
  
"Shut up Bischoff! You were to make sure she did not do any of these things, but you forgot to tell her that she was going to leave Evolution after she was done retrieving their gold back, now she is going to my permanent manager on Smackdown! That is what we agreed on."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Eric sighed, "There she is. Come on in." Roxie came in with a smile as not noticed the man yet as she looked at Bischoff. "Hey Roxie, how are you?"  
  
"I am wonderful Bischoff," said Roxie and then she noticed his was on edge, "You OK?"  
  
"No, I have some news for you, that you are not going to like."  
  
Roxie looked very confused at Bischoff, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well," said Bischoff as he sat down, "do you remember when I offered you the challenge to get Evolution all the gold when you first started here?"  
  
"Yes of course," said Roxie, "it was the best night of my life."  
  
"That challenge in which you succeed in," said Eric, "was a test."  
  
"A test?" said Roxie, "what do you mean a test?"  
  
"Well, it was a test to prove whether or not you were the best manager as people thought you were."  
  
"OK... you still don't have me."  
  
"Evolution was your temporary client, now that you have accomplished your goal, you have a new permanent client... on Smackdown."  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Roxie, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TEMPORARY CLIENT!? YOU DID NOT MENTION ANY OF THIS TO MEAN WHEN I STARTED!"  
  
"Calm down Roxie-"  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU ARE TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS TO BE WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW ON A SHOW I NEVER HAVE BEEN ON?!"  
  
"Yes," said Eric, "please calm down and let me explain."  
  
Roxie took a long deep breath and said, "Explain."  
  
"When I had offered you the challenge, we did not know that you could accomplished the challenge in such a short amount of time. Since you proved yourself worthy, your new client had decided that he wanted you immediately."  
  
"And who may that be?"  
  
"Me," said the man finally, "I am your new client."  
  
Roxie turned around and looked confused, "And who in the blue hell are you?"  
  
"The name is.... John Bradshaw Layfield," said John as he removed his cowboy hat, "your permanent client."  
  
Roxie scoffed, "You have to be kidding me, you want me to be this loser's client? The man who got fired from CNBC?" John's cheek spasmed as she knew she struck a chord with him, "Bischoff, Evolution needs me, and I need them. Plus I just won the Women's Championship, what about that?"  
  
Before Bischoff could say what he wanted to say JBL said, "Enough already! I came for what I wanted and I am taking it!" Suddenly JBL grabbed Roxie and threw him over his shoulder. "Thanks Bischoff, our deal is completed." With that JBL headed toward his limo.  
  
Roxie began pounding on his shoulders and began screaming, "LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE! I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU! I BELONG ON RAW! DAMN IT LET ME GO!"  
  
"Not to worry Ms. Hart, you will like it on Smackdown. You're all mine now.""  
  
Suddenly she noticed the guys from Evolution, "HUNTER! RIC! DAVE! RANDY!!!!! HELP ME!!"  
  
The four looked up and saw that their friend was being taken, "ROXIE!" they all screamed and they were about to go after her, but suddenly Bischoff stopped them.  
  
"Boys, stop where you are."  
  
Dave spoke as he saw the man heading toward a limo. "Bischoff, let us go, Roxie needs us!"  
  
"GUYS!" Roxie screamed, "HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up all ready," said JBL as he shoved her into the limo, "you're all mine now, and you are going to be really happy."  
  
"NO! LET ME GO!"  
  
"No she doesn't," said Bischoff.  
  
"What do you mean!?" said Hunter, "she is our manager!"  
  
"Not anymore," said Bischoff.  
  
The four of them looked at him and said at the same time, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"  
  
"Gentlemen, come into my office and I will explain," Eric began leading them, but Randy decided to run after the limo.  
  
"ROXIE!" screamed Randy.  
  
"RANDY!" screamed Roxie as she popped out of the sunroof, but suddenly the limo began to drive off, just as Randy was a millimeter from getting her hand, JBL grabbed her leg and pulled her back into the limo. Then the driver picked up speed and Randy fell to his knees as he saw the love of his drove away from him, and he never got the chance to tell her.  
  
"Roxie...." said Randy, and then Dave came and picked him up from the ground.  
  
"Come on man," said Dave, "Bischoff has a LOT of explaining to do."  
  
Together they walked into the room where they found Hunter having Bischoff by the shirt as he said, "All right Eric, tell us why she was taken away by force."  
  
"Look," said Bischoff, "before she became your manager, JBL and I made a deal that if she got you all the gold back, that she would then become his permanent manager. He wanted to see if she could do it. We were all amazed with how fast she did it!"  
  
"Did she know?" asked Randy  
  
"No! She just thought that she was your manager! I was going to give her a month so she could say her good-byes! But JBL wanted her after Summerslam, that is why I was not here last week! How was I supposed to know that she was going to win the title OR hook up with you Orton!"  
  
"So what are we going to do about getting her back?" said Flair  
  
"There is nothing you can do! The contract is ironclad!" whimpered Bischoff and Hunter shoved him away. "I am sorry gentlemen, but you will have to live with it. Now, the show is about to start and I have to make an announcement concerning the Women's title."  
  
The boys left and when they got to their room, the four boys did something that they rarely do, all four of them began to cry, because all of their hearts were breaking, since they felt like Roxie each took a piece of their hearts, but with Randy, she took a part of his soul as well. 


	8. Life On Smackdown

(A/N: Love the reviews for this story and my other one, and a heads up, this story is going to go back and forth between two places, so try and not get confuse! Enjoy!)  
  
It had been a month since Roxie was taken from Raw to be JBL's manager on Smackdown, and the five of them have been miserable. Evolution has not been the same since she left. Sure they win, but the victory is not as exciting as it was when Roxie with them. When the four of them sat down in Randy's house in Louisville, they were going to watch Smackdown to see Roxie like they did every week. None of them could ever get in touch with her, once the got to say hi to her a week after she was taken, but JBL then grabbed her phone and hung up on them. Since then they could not get in touch with her, they were getting worried and wondering what JBL was doing to her. "Damn it guys," said Hunter, "I wish we could get in touch with Rox!"  
  
"I know!" said Batista, "we need to see how she is doing." Both Hunter and Batista considered Roxie their "little sister" and since she was the youngest member of Evolution, since she was a year younger than Randy, so they were protective of her.  
  
"I am her boyfriend for God's sake!" said Randy, "Why hasn't she called me? Plus I only live about ten minutes from her and I still can't see her!"  
  
"It's because of JBL," said Flair, "he is making sure that she is working so she can't talk to anyone from Raw. Hell, when the divas were at the photo in Mexico, JBL was there the whole time making sure she only talked to the Smackdown divas, so she could not send us messages through our girls."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Batista  
  
"Trish told me," said Flair, "she wanted to ask her way the title went up for grabs last month, but JBL would not let Trish within a mile on her, the only time he could not be with Rox was when they changed, even then she had a feeling he was watching."  
  
"My God," said Randy, "my poor girl." Suddenly Roxie appeared on the television walking down the hallway, "Guys, there is Roxie!"  
  
The four watched with keen interest and they noticed that some of Roxie's hair hid her beautiful face, "Hey," said Flair, "why is her face covered?" Flair thought of Roxie like a daughter, he was always protective of her, even when she started dating Randy, since Roxie' dad had past away when she was 3, he "adopted" her and he was the father she never really had.  
  
"I don't know..." said Batista but then he noticed at hint of a bruise, "wait a minute, does she have a shiner?"  
  
Suddenly Roxie entered her dressing room and there was JBL, "Ah," he said with pride, "there is my girl! How is the face?"  
  
"Why did he just ask that?" said Flair, "did we miss something last week."  
  
When Roxie looked up at him they all saw that she had a black eye, and they were shocked, since they missed last week's Smackdown due to an international show they had to go to. "WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Randy, "Why does my girl have a black eye!?"  
  
JBL gave him an answer, "I guess that is what happens when you met a fist with your face!" He laughed and the four guys where ready to kill him.  
  
"Yeah, considering you used me as a shield so you wouldn't get the shot," said Roxie with anger, "You are nothing but a coward."  
  
"Bastard!" screamed Flair.  
  
"Oh, he is SO lucky he is on Smackdown instead of Raw!" said Batista.  
  
"He is a dead man," said Hunter.  
  
"I am going to kill him," said Randy.  
  
"Please," said JBL, "if I wanted that shot, I would have taken it."  
  
"Bull," said Roxie, "You made sure that I was right in front of YOU considering I was on the other side of the ring! You made Cena come after you and then just as he was going to punch you, you grabbed me and made sure that he socked me in the face! You know what, this would never have happened if I was still with Evolution." The crowd cheered for her, and the boys smiled with pride.  
  
JBL scoffed, "Let me tell you something right now, you are MINE." He tried to pulled her close to him, "come on girl, give me some sugar."  
  
She slapped him across the face causing him to back away, "I am not some piece of property damn it! I am a human being! I will not be treated like that!"  
  
"That's my girl!" said Randy.  
  
"JBL is scum," said Batista, "I would love to rip him apart for treating our Roxie like that!"  
  
"He deserved that!" said Hunter.  
  
"Damn straight!" said Flair.  
  
JBL rubbed his face and smiled evilly, "You've got a spirit, but like the fillies back in Texas, I will break you and make you more civil."  
  
"Did you just compare me to a horse?" said Roxie.  
  
"Yes," said JBL, "Now be a good girl and get me a water." He waved his hand in dismissal and went to do his own thing.  
  
Roxie rolled her eyes and stormed out, she slammed the door and said, "Bastard." When she began walking she bumped right into John Cena. "Oh I am sor- John!" She hugged him, "You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you!" The boys were surprised at this interaction between her and Cena.  
  
John hugged her back, "I am glad to see you too," he looked at her face, "look about that..." He motioned to her black eye but she shook it off.  
  
"It's OK," said Roxie, "it's not your fault. It was JBL's, he pulled me in front of him so you would sock me instead of him."  
  
"Still," said John, "I feel bad, since I know that the boys of Evolution would have killed me if I did that when you were with them."  
  
"No they wouldn't," said Roxie, "since they would never have used me as shield." The four guys nodded in agreement, "since they know that I would kick their asses if they did."  
  
"HEY!" said the four of them but looked at each other and laughed knowing it was true.  
  
John laughed, "I bet, so how are you?"  
  
Roxie looked up at him and said, "you want the truth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I am absolutly miserable! JBL has been working me like a dog, making sure I can't get in touch with my boys. He was even with me in Mexico, he made sure I did not talk to any of the Raw divas. I swear, when we went to go change, I swear he was watching me! I have not been at my house in a month, since JBL makes sure that he has something that he has to have me with him at that event!" She felt the tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to be here Cena, I want to go back to Raw!"  
  
She began to cry and John pulled her into his arms and held her in his embrace, "Hey, it's OK, you have me here. You a friend here with me."  
  
"Thanks Cena," she said as she looked at him, "you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
They continued to hug and suddenly John had an idea form in his head. He then looked at the camera and nodded at it. Suddenly Hunter realized John's meaning, "Guys... John is telling us something."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ric.  
  
"That we have him as a ally," said Randy as he smiled, "he is going to keep an eye on Roxie for us. Also to help us get her back." The four smiled and realized that the Doctor of Thuganomics with not the punk that they thought he was, but the best thing to happen to them since Roxie came into their lives. 


	9. A Surprise Phone Call

Two weeks later Randy, Hunter, Ric, and Dave were sitting down in their dressing room getting ready for Raw when suddenly Randy's phone went off. The four of them looked at each other with confusion and Randy when picked up the phone there was a Massachusetts number on the caller ID causing Randy to be really confused, "Hello?"  
  
"Yo Yo Yo Evolution!" screamed Cena on the other line.  
  
"Cena?" asked Randy with surprise and caught the attention of the other three men.  
  
"Nah," said Cena, "it's the Easter Bunny... of course it's me!"  
  
"What's going on man?" asked Randy.  
  
"Well, I got someone who is dying to talk to you..." said John.  
  
Suddenly Randy heard the one voice he has been dying to hear, "Randy?"  
  
"Roxie?" said Randy with hope.  
  
"No, it's Britney Spears," said Roxie with sarcasm, "who else would it be?"  
  
Suddenly the other three screamed loudly, "ROXIE!!!! WE MISS YOU!!!"  
  
Roxie laughed and said, "Hey boys! I miss you guys too!"  
  
Randy smiled and asked, "How did you manage to get away from JBL?"  
  
"Well, he wanted me to go get some coffee from Starbucks, so I ran to Cena to call you guys. Do you mind if I talk to everybody else?" He then handed to the phone to Hunter, then the three of them talked to Roxie for about five minutes, the handed it back to Randy. "Finally, I get to talk to you. How are you doing hun?"  
  
"I am missing you terribly."  
  
"I miss you too sweetheart," said Roxie as she sighed, "but don't worry, we will be together soon. I promise."  
  
"I am looking forward to it," said Randy, "do you remember the day you were take, I told you I had something to say to you?"  
  
"Yes I do, what is it?"  
  
"Well I wanted to say that I..." He noticed that the guys were watching him so he then got up and walked into the shower area of the dressing room.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that um..."  
  
"Honey? What is it?"  
  
"I love you," said Randy, "I have loved you since the moment we met, and since we have been apart, I have not felt complete. I feel like my heart and soul are gone. I wish I had you with me. We just barely got a relationship started and you were taken away from me. Once we get back together, I am going to make sure that we are never apart again." On the other line he heard some soft crying, "Roxie? You OK?"  
  
"I love you too Randy and once we are together again, we will never be apart," said Roxie and they felt their bond grow stronger.  
  
Suddenly they both heard "AWWWS" and at the same time they said, "OH SHUT UP!"  
  
Roxie laughed as she said, "Well I must go and beat the crap out of Cena."  
  
"Yeah, I have to beat the guys up," said Randy, "but I will talk to you soon?"  
  
"You know it," said Roxie with a smile, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They said bye at the same time and when Randy turned around he saw Hunter, Flair and Batista were behind him.  
  
The three smiled and sang at the same time, "RANDY AND ROXIE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COME LOVES, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THAT COME RANDY WITH THE BABY CARRIAGE!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Randy and he tackled them knocking all of them down. After a couple of minutes they were all smiles. "I am so happy right now."  
  
"We are all happy," said Batista, "we finally got to talk to her."  
  
"It as great," said Flair, "thank God for Cena."  
  
"Yeah," said Hunter and then noticed the clock, "boys we need to get ready for Raw." The four of them finished getting ready with smiles on their face, but Randy had the biggest smile out of the four of them. 


	10. Bad Luck For Roxie

After the first phone conservation, Roxie and Randy would talk every week, with the help of Cena and even some of the other superstars from Smackdown had gotten involved, since no one liked JBL and thought it was cruel that he took Roxie from where she belonged. The most shocking person of all, was Luther Reigns, Kurt Angle's assistant.  
  
It's been about two months since then, and JBL was wondering why Roxie's spirit had not been broken yet, he noticed that she smiled on occasion and that she still had the attitude that he tried to break. He could not understand it, "Why is she still like this, she has not talked to Evolution since I took her from Raw. I don't understand this, I work her like I dog and she still has a backbone!"  
  
Suddenly Roxie came into the room with what he wanted, "Here is your dry cleaning," she said and tossed it to him then sat down.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked when he noticed the stain on the shirt, "what the hell is that?!"  
  
"I dunno," said Roxie as she flipped through the latest addition on Smackdown Magazine with her on the cover, "they said it could not been removed."  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" said JBL, "I was going to wear this tonight."  
  
"Don't you have a jacket that would go over it?" said Roxie without looking up.  
  
"Smart ass," said JBL as he grabbed the jacket and slipped it on. "I'll be back, I have to go and do a interview." He stormed out of there and he was really pissed at Roxie.  
  
Randy and the guys were watching Smackdown and laughed at JBL, "That's my girl!"  
  
"I always loved her attitude!" said Hunter.  
  
"That is why," said Flair, "she fitted perfectly in Evolution."  
  
"Damn straight," said Batista as he picked up the Smackdown Magazine off the coffee table. "She looks good in this magazine. Especially in this bikini..." The other three guys looked at the picture and began to drool.  
  
"Hey!" said Randy as he snatched the magazine of Dave's hands, "that is my girl you are talking about... damn... she looked good in white." The four guys were gawking at the magazine and they closed the magazine and acted like nothing happened, just in case that Roxie would have came into the door and would yell at them.  
  
About a hour and a half later JBL was in the ring with Eddie Guerrero duking it out. Roxie was standing at ringside on occasion rooting for Eddie, instead of JBL. She was wearing a tight tee-shirt and a tight skirt. On occasion she would smile at the fans and sign some autographs, until JBL yelled at her, but suddenly Eddie kicked him to the outside of the ring. Roxie quickly moved out of the way before JBL could land on her. She smiled as JBL made his way back up, Eddie suddenly flew over the top rope and landed on JBL causing him back down on the ground. Roxie went around the corner of the steps of the ring as the ref began counting the ten count for them. Eddie got up at the count of five and threw JBL back into the ring. "Come on Eddie, beat him up!" screamed Roxie and she knew that he would.  
  
About 20 minutes later the ref was knocked down and JBL smiled as he went and grabbed a chair. Roxie ran around and grabbed the chair from him. "What the Hell are you doing woman!?"  
  
"I am not going to let you beat him like this!"  
  
Suddenly JBL grabbed her hair, "Damn it! You are my manager!" He threw her into the ring causing the crowd to boo, he then grabbed the chair and came back into the ring.  
  
"Now is this necessary?!" screamed Michael Cole.  
  
"Come on JBL," said Tazz, "she is her manager!"  
  
Roxie began crawling away from JBL, but he grabbed her and pulled her up, smiling evilly at the sound of her screams. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" He grabbed her hair and was prepared to hurt her, the ref slowly making his way to his feet.  
  
Suddenly he heard Eddie coming from behind and he moved out of the way, but Eddie stopped just short of Roxie, but suddenly Roxie saw JBL with the chair and shoved him out of the way and took the chair shot, causing the crowd to be silent. "My God..." said Tazz, "JBL just hit his manager with a chair." The ref rang the bell to end the match.  
  
JBL was shocked at this, but laughed evilly at he said, "Serves you right."  
  
"Can you believe him?" asked Cole, "He just told Roxie, ""serves you right!" He is nothing but a bastard!"  
  
Suddenly they saw Roxie had begun to bleed., "My God Cole, she was busted open with that shot."  
  
Suddenly Eddie kicked JBL out of the ring, and John Cena made his way down to the ring. JBL was backing up to the back and was laughing the whole way, and the crowd was still quiet. "Roxie?" asked John, "can you hear me?" But he got no response, because Roxie was out cold. Suddenly the medics were there as they quickly worked on getting Roxie out of the ring and to the ambulance.  
  
When JBL got to the backstage, he saw that every person he passed by gave him looks of hate in disappointment, but he did not care, he did what he thought was right.  
  
Meanwhile the boys of Evolution were ready to kill, "That son of a bitch!" screamed Randy, "I am going to kill him!"  
  
"I can't not believe she took that shot!" said Hunter, "JBL is going to pay."  
  
"I hope Roxie is all right," said Batista.  
  
"Would explain why we did not hear from her today," said Flair, "but JBL is so going to pay."  
  
"The question is," asked Randy, "how are we going to do it?" Unknowing to them, an unlikely hero had already come up with a plan to free Roxie from JBL and return her to where she belongs. 


	11. Survivor Series Pt 1

Two weeks later, it was the night of the PPV Survivor Series, JBL was all excited since he was going to get a shot at the WWE Championship tonight. He smiled knowing that life was soon going to be perfect and laughed when Roxie came into the room, her head was still bandaged from the chair shot. "AH!" he said as loud as he could, "There is my girl!"  
  
Roxie winced as she felt her migraine coming back, "Damn it JBL! Could you be any louder?"  
  
"I could be," he said still with a loud voice, "but I will be a little nice, but not much."  
  
Roxie rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks."  
  
"Tonight is going to be a great night!" said JBL as he slapped her shoulder causing her to moan in pain, "Tonight I am going to win the WWE Championship, and I hope you will be a good girl, or I would hate to give you another chair shot, now go and get me a coffee." He nudged her out the door and she sighed.  
  
"Bastard," she said and began walking toward the cafeteria when she suddenly was pulled into a dressing room. She stopped in front of Evolution's dressing room, and was tempted to go in, but she sighed and walked past it. Wishing life was more simpler.  
  
It was time for JBL's title shot, and when his music hit the crowd booed at an all time high. JBL walked out, dragging Roxie all the way down, the bell rang and Lillian began speaking, "The following contest is scheduled for on fall and it is for the WWE Championship, making his way to the ring, the challenger, being accompanied by Roxie Hart, from New York City, New York, weighing in at 290 lbs. John Bradshaw Layfield!" JBL made Roxie open the ropes for him when they got to the ring and was all smiles as he showed himself off."  
  
"Can you believe that man Tazz?" asked Cole, "he still makes Roxie be here, considering she has a concussion from the chair shot she sustained by him two weeks ago?"  
  
"Well, she is his manager, and she has an obligation..."  
  
"Obligation!?" screamed Cole, "That mans works her like a dog, her health is not at 100 percent, she should be home resting!" Before Lillian could introduce JBL's opponent, suddenly someone's theme music hit that no one thought it would be coming out. "Tazz, is that...." Suddenly Vincent Kennedy McMahon, chairman of the WWE stepped out onto the titantron. "YES! It's the chairman! He has came out here."  
  
"But why?" asked Tazz, "even Roxie and JBL are confused at that the chairman has came out to the ringside."  
  
"Hold on there Lillian," said Vince, "don't bother introducing Eddie Guerrero. This match is canceled."  
  
JBL began flipping out as he grabbed a mic, "What are you talking about Mr. McMahon!? I EARNED that title shot!"  
  
Vince smiled as he said, "You did not earn anything! I am canceling this match, but don't worry you will have a match tonight, and something will be on the line, but it's not a title."  
  
"Oh and what is that pretale?"  
  
Vince looked at Roxie and smiled, "Ms. Hart's services."  
  
Roxie looked at Vine with shock and a smile and JBL freaked out, "WHAT!? HELL NO, I AM NOT PUTTING MY PROPERTY ON THE LINE! I MADE A DEAL WITH ERIC BISCHOFF, AND NOW SHE IS MINE!"  
  
Vince gave him a cold look, "You made a deal, but your contract says that if you abuse Ms. Hart in anyway, her contract would be up for grabs. The chair shot she sustained two weeks ago, just took that away. You are fighting for her contract, but this match is going to be an interesting match, since you are going to against four opponents. Four random men will be coming out and if you want to keep Roxie, you must beat all for men."  
  
"What?!" said JBL, "who!?"  
  
"You'll see," said Vince, "enjoy your match." With that Vince left and JBL shoved Roxie away and was pissed.  
  
"Well Cole," said Tazz, "this is interesting news."  
  
"Yeah it is," said Cole, "but the question is, who are JBL's opponents?"  
  
About twenty minutes later, Roxie felt like she was losing hope, since JBL had already beaten two opponents, Billy Gunn and Val Venis from Raw were beaten quickly. She had a little hope considering John Cena was in the ring now, JBL had shown signs of fatigue, but she was wondering what was going to happen, and if JBL beat Cena, who would be her last hope for freedom? Suddenly John got an F-U on JBL, "YES!" screamed Roxie, "PIN HIM! PIN HIM!" He pinned him 1..... 2.... but just as the ref was about to hit the mat for the final three, JBL kicked out. "DAMN IT!" Roxie screamed, "COME ON CENA! DO IT AGAIN!" Cena was signaling for it, and he got JBL up for the F-U again, but suddenly JBL reversed it, and rolled Cena up, and grabbed the ropes for the 1-2-3.  
  
"John Cena has been eliminated," said Lillian, and Roxie placed her face in her hands and shook them.  
  
JBL smiled as he went over to Roxie and said, "You're mine."  
  
She looked at him and said, "You got one more to go through." She looked at Cena as he made his way to the back, and wondered who was her last hope.  
  
"And the opponent..." said Lillian and waited for the last man to appear. Suddenly Evolution's theme music hit and the fans went nuts as Roxie cheered and JBL was getting pissed. "Representing Evolution......" 


	12. Survivor Seris Pt 2

"And the opponent..." said Lillian and waited for the last man to appear. Suddenly Evolution's theme music hit and the fans went nuts as Roxie cheered and JBL was getting pissed. "Representing Evolution......" JBL was edging the person on and Roxie wondered who was coming out.  
  
"It's Batista!" Suddenly Batista walked out and the crowd was going nuts, "the strongest member of Evolution has come to rescue their former manager from the Hell she has been through for so long. Before Lillian could introduce him, Randy came out of the crowd and attacked JBL from behind. "What a minute! It's Randy Orton come from behind! Roxie's boyfriend has come to rescue her!"  
  
"I can not believe," said Tazz, "Batista was distracting JBL to make sure that Randy could sneak in and attack JBL. Got to love people from Raw."  
  
"Yes!" said Roxie, "come on baby! Win it for me! I have faith in you!"  
  
JBL sneer as he shoved Randy away from him, "Let's get it on."  
  
The bell rang and they began the match. Batista came down and stood next to Roxie, to make sure that JBL did not try anything. "Look at this," said Tazz, "Batista is standing next to Roxie."  
  
"Good," said Cole, "he'll make sure JBL doesn't attack Roxie or anything." JBL saw this and was pissed, he went to confront Batista, but when he did Randy attacked him from behind. "Randy is making sure JBL doesn't go near Roxie or Batista!"  
  
"I don't think so JBL! You are not going near my girl!" said Randy as he threw him back in to the ring.  
  
Roxie smiled as Batista wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Randy saw this and shook his head before he was clotheslined by JBL. "Oh what a clothesline, I think Randy is down!"  
  
"Oh no," said Roxie as she went to the ring and slammed her hands on the mat, "come on Orton! Get up!!!"  
  
"Come on Randy do it for Roxie!" said Batista as he slammed his hands on the mat as well. JBL suddenly looked at Batista and slid out of the ring. He immediately grabbed Roxie and pulled her to him. "Let her go you bastard!"  
  
Batista was going to go after him, but the ref stopped him and forced him to go to the back. Dave looked at Roxie and she just smiled at him, as she slipped from JBL's grasp and went up to him, "Don't worry I will be fine." He nodded and then went to the back.  
  
About ten minutes later, JBL and Randy were still in a battle. Roxie was still rooting Randy on. The match was going pretty good, considering JBL had just faced three other men. Roxie did not know what to expect and she is worried, since she hoped that Randy could win the match, since she did not want to go back to JBL or Smackdown. Granted she had friends there, but she knew that JBL would never let her hear the end of the fact she beaten four men, and he was going make sure that she would never leave him. She watched as JBL was dominating Randy. "COME ON RANDY!"  
  
When Randy was down, JBL slid out of the ring, walked over to where and said, "You're going to be mine after I finish with your loverboy."  
  
"Screw you JBL!" said Roxie, "Come on Randy!"  
  
"Oh shut up all ready!" He grabbed her hair and shoved her down causing her to hit the metal stairs, and she did not move. "Serves you right."  
  
"JBL is nothing but a bastard!" said Cole, "look what he did."  
  
"Cole look! Randy saw it and he is pissed," said Tazz.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" screamed Randy as he grabbed JBL and threw him back into the ring, Randy looked at Roxie and got really pissed as he slid back into the ring and attacked JBL with pure anger as he beat the living hell out of him.  
  
"Look at Orton go!" said Tazz, "he is really pissed."  
  
"Can you blame him?!" asked Cole, "JBL threw Randy's girlfriend into the metal stairs and knocked her out! I would have done the exact same thing. Roxie has not moved at all, since JBL threw her into the stairs. I think she is knocked out. JBL is now fighting back with a clothesline. Oh man who knows what is going to happen! Come on Orton!"  
  
A couple minutes later JBL had knocked Randy down with a shoulder block, and signaled for the Clothesline from Hell. "I think the end is near Cole," said Tazz.  
  
"It seems like it, and Roxie is still knocked out, and I think it is a good thing, since it looks like she will be with JBL still."  
  
Just as Randy got up and JBL was about to go for the move, the lights went out. "What the?" asked Tazz.  
  
"The lights just went out," said Cole All of a sudden they heard some movement, a loud thud and then the 1-2-3. They heard the ref call for the bell and it went off. "It seems like the match is over, but the question is, who won??"

STAY TUNED!!


	13. A Surprise for Evolution

It's been two weeks since the match at Survivor Series and people were still wondering who won the match. When Roxie did not show up at Raw, they assumed that JBL won, but when she did not show up with JBL, everyone was confused. Neither Randy or JBL said that they won the match, and the ref would not say either. Even the superstars were making bets on who Roxie would go to. Hunter was sitting with the rest of Evolution in their limo and looked at Randy, "Any word from Rox?"  
  
Randy shook his head, "Nope, have not talked to her since... God knows when."  
  
Batista slapped a hand on Randy's shoulder, "Has Cena talked to her?"  
  
"Nope," said Randy, "no one has since Survivor Series. Not even her family, I know because I called her mother and she said that she has not talked to her in weeks, but I am invited for dinner on Sunday." The boys laughed at the thought.  
  
"That's weird," said Flair, "and so unlike her."  
  
"Well," said Hunter, "she might be recovering from her concussion she sustained, not to mention when she was thrown into the stairs by JBL."  
  
"Do you need to remind me?" asked Randy with annoyance.  
  
"Sorry man," said Hunter.  
  
"It's cool Hunter," said Randy, "I know you guys are all worried about Roxie, and so am I, but we all know that she is a fighter. Now, let's talk about what's going to happen tonight." The four of them sat together as the talked about what was happening, unknowing that they would have a nice surprise at the arena.  
  
The new women's champion Molly Holly strutted down the Titantron and went into the ring, she smiled with confidence and with a cocky attitude as she rose the title over her head and then grabbed a microphone. The crowd booed and Molly began speaking, "Now, as you know at Survivor Series, I beat Trish Stratus for the Women's championship." They showed the footage of Molly cheating to win the title by holding Trish's tights. Molly smile with pride as she said, "Now, I am the best damn diva here in the business, but I will challenge diva in the back for my Women's Championship." She waited for a few moments and when no one came she smiled. "Well, since no is going to challenge me...."  
  
Suddenly she was interrupted by Evolution's theme song, everyone was confused even Jim Ross, "What is Evolution doing? I did not realize that they were in the arena."  
  
"Wait a minute JR..." said King, "isn't that?"  
  
"King!" said JR, "Roxie Hart has returned to Raw!" Sure enough Roxie walked out onto the titantron and the fans were going nuts. "What a standing ovation for Roxie."  
  
"Does this mean that..."  
  
"This means that Randy won the match at Survivor Series!" said JR, "Why else would Roxie be here?"  
  
"Making her way to the ring," said Lillian, "representing Evolution, from Louisville Kentucky, Roxie Hart!" Roxie smiled as she made her way down to the ring, and Molly was freaking out. Roxie high fived a few fans and then went into the ring.  
  
"Well King," said JR, "I think business is about to pick up." Then the match began.  
  
It was toward the end of the show and everyone was buzzing on the fact that Roxie had returned. No one told Evolution because Roxie told them that she wanted to surprised them. Sure enough Evolution made their way to the ring smiling with their usual confidence, lately they became a fan favorite, thanks to Roxie. All of Evolution rose their gold into the air, "Here is Evolution showing off their gold and their about to get a big surprise tonight."  
  
"Oh yes," said JR, "and I think that it will be a great surprise."  
  
"All right everyone," said Hunter, "when we got here we were told that we had to go to the ring, and that there was a surprise for us." The three guys nodded and looked at Hunter. "All right, now what is it?" A couple minutes went by and the guys looked confused. Suddenly their theme music hit the titantron. "What the?" asked Hunter when suddenly the crowd went nuts as Roxie came out... with the WWE Women's Championship around her waist.  
  
"Roxie is Evolution's surprise!" said JR, "Look at Evolution's faces."  
  
"Forget Evolution! Look at Roxie! She looked so good with that gold around her waist." Roxie was making her way down to the ring and the boys were still standing there in shock. When she got up to the ring she looked and waited for one of them to open the rope, yet they stayed in placed. Roxie gave them a look and suddenly Flair and Batista quickly went and opened the ropes.  
  
Roxie smiled as she walked up to Hunter and took the mic from him, "Surprise." The four of them looked at Roxie with shock and she sighed, "My my, how the mighty have fallen. Evolution went from tough guys, to statues. I leave you for a couple months, and this is what happens?" Suddenly she was stopped by a hug from Batista, and then Flair and Hunter and Randy. She laughed and hugged them back with tears in her eyes. "Here are my boys." When they broke apart, Randy and Roxie looked at each other and smiled at each other as he suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her pouring all of his heart and soul into it. The fans went nuts as Roxie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. When they broke apart Roxie and Randy were all smiles as he just held her in his arms.  
  
Flair grabbed another microphone, "Does this mean that Randy won the match?"  
  
Roxie sighed as she lowered her head, just as the boys thought that Randy lost she quickly rose her head and said, "You know he did! Hey boys in the back, can you show the footage?"  
  
"How can they since the lights went out..." but JR was stopped when they showed the rest of the match with night vision.  
  
FOOTAGE  
  
_JBL was prepping for the Clothesline from Hell, when the lights suddenly went off. JBL and Randy looked around for a moment, but then JBL suddenly went for the clothesline, but missed since Randy ducked. Randy went for the RKO, but JBL shoved him away. JBL tried again, but suddenly as he got to the rope, Roxie sprung out of nowhere and smacked JBL with Randy's title. Randy then hit the RKO and got the 1-2-3._  
  
END FOOTAGE  
  
Roxie smiled with confidence as the guys were surprised and the crowd cheered that Roxie had gotten involved, considering everyone thought she was knocked out. She looked at them and smiled, "Now I know ya'll thought I got knocked out, I did, until the lights went out, I came around, grabbed the title and knocked JBL in the head. Did you really think I was going to let my boy lose?"  
  
Hunter then grabbed the microphone from Batista, "Does this mean you are free to rejoin Evolution?"  
  
Roxie looked at each of them and said, "if you'll have me."  
  
The four of them looked at each other, huddled up and then broke apart. Randy lowered his head down and Roxie thought for a minute that they would not have her back, but suddenly Randy looked up and said, "Welcome back honey." Roxie shook her head as she ran up to them and leapt on top of them. They had a group hug and Roxie began to cry, as she felt like she was home.  
  
"The first lady of Evolution has finally returned to Raw!" said JR, "And I have to say that it is wonderful to have Roxie back on Raw."  
  
"Oh yeah," said King, "JBL must be fuming on the fact that he lost the match. Oh well, his lost is Raw's gain. That is what happens when you misuse a wonderful woman like Roxie. Look at her! Ah man, I really wish I was part of Evolution!"  
  
"King shut up!" said JR, "don't forget she is Randy's girl."  
  
"I know," said King, "but she is a wonderful thing to look at."  
  
The five of them left the ring and went to the top of the Titantron, with Roxie in the middle, they rose their hands into the air, and the cameras were flashing like crazy. "Well Evolution is truly golden again. Roxie has been through quite a challenge, but in the end, she survived and is now a 2- time champion. We will expect many things from her as Evolution. See you next week!" The show went of the air, but the crowd was still going nuts that Evolution was back together, and they would not have it any other way.  
  
THE END  
  
_(Author's note: Well, here is the end of Roxie's Challenge. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I don't know if there will be a sequel to this, but if I get any requests for one, there might indeed be one. Enjoy my other stories, and my future ones. Peace ya'll. ::hugs::)_


End file.
